The Saviors of Wall Maria
by xkittx831
Summary: The Thousand Sunny has finally entered the New World. What will happen when they find a city that has been closed off with no outside contact for centuries and is terrorized by monsters? Warnings: Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been having this idea in my head for a while, but I was hesitant to start anything because I knew that it would end up being pretty long. But summer has finally started and I thought, "What the hell." So now I have finally started it. I started planning it out a few days ago, trying to get all of my ideas on paper before I really started. I'm excited to hear what you guys think! So without further ado: I present to you the beginning of The Saviors of Wall Maria. – Kitt**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning: Language, Violence**

Chapter One

The day was warm and the sea was calm, unusual for the Grand Line. The Thousand Sunny was slowly sailing with the help of a slight breeze. The Strawhat Pirates had finally been able to say goodbye to Fishman Island, not without trouble, of course. But now that they had been on the sea for a few days, things were back to normal. Robin was lounging on the deck reading a book. Sanji was working on some lunch for the crew. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were playing a card game. Brook was composing a piano piece. Franky was fishing. Zoro was working out and keeping watch over the ship. Nami was at the bow of the ship, looking out at the horizon.

Sanji appeared from out of the kitchen, "OI! Lunch is ready!"

This, of course, got the crew moving. Everyone rushed into the galley to get their food before their captain got there.

"Hello, dear Robin-chan," Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, handing her a drink with a purple umbrella in it. "I made something special for you. It's an orange and peach smoothie, made especially for you."

"Why, thank you Sanji-kun. That was very thoughtful of you," Robin said as she took the drink from his hand.

"Hey Sanji! I want a smoothie, too!" Luffy whined.

"Shut up, baka! Yours is on the bar with the rest of them!" Sanji snapped back.

Turning back to Robin, "Have you seen Nami-swan? I have a smoothie for her, as well," he said, pulling out another drink, this one with an orange umbrella.

"I think I saw her out at the front of the ship." Robin replied coolly.

"Thank you, Robin-chan!" Sanji said as he wiggled out of the galley to find Nami. "Nami-swan!"

The rest of the crew kept eating as Robin sat down to join them.

When Sanji found Nami, he immediately got hearts in his eyes and was spewing out compliments, trying to hand her the smoothie. Nami, though, did not seem to pay much attention to him, she was staring distantly out onto the ocean, one arm crossed over her midsection and the other propped on top, her hand tucked under her chin.

When Sanji finally realized that he wasn't getting a normal response, he quieted down. "Is anything amiss, Nami-swan?" He asked, finally pulling her away from her thoughts. "I brought you something special to drink."

"Oh, thank you, Sanji," she said, taking the cup from him. "It's just… Something is wrong. The log pose… it's worrying me."

"Nami-swan! You're so cute when you're worried!" Sanji exclaimed. Becoming serious again (or at least as serious as he can be next to a woman), "you should say whatever it is in front of the rest of the crew. I'm sure they would like to know, and it would save you from having to repeat yourself."

Nami sighed, "Yes, I guess you're right." Her brow furrowed. _I hope this isn't really as bad as I think it may be._

"Come on, my beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji danced. Nami smacked him in the head one good time before heading towards the galley door.

She entered the room, with Sanji behind her, and everyone was already almost halfway through eating. When they walked in, Luffy was in the process of stealing from Zoro, who was smacking Usopp, who had apparently said something stupid to the swordsman. Nami picked up a plate and sat down between Chopper and Robin and started eating.

"Oi," Sanji cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"What, love cook?" Zoro grumbled between bites of food.

"Shut up, Marimo," growled Sanji. "Nami-swan needs to talk to us. She's worried about something."

At that, everyone turned to look at Nami, who was slowly eating her food, lost in thought. "Well, Nami?" Luffy asked, his faced stuffed full with food.

"Yes?" Nami, looked up sharply. "Oh. Yeah," she said, figuring out what was going on. "Something is wrong with the log pose. Or at least I hope so."

"What is it?" Franky asked after taking a long swig of cola.

"Well, when we left Fishman Island, two of the three needles started spinning, not settling on anything, and they still are. The third needle was actually pointed towards somewhere, but it was slightly wobbling. Yet now, it seems that as we keep heading in that direction, it gets shakier. I can't steer the ship in another direction, because there is no other direction to go. I'm worried. There might be something wrong on the island that we are headed towards. I'm worried that it might be dangerous, maybe fatally."

When she finished, everyone was silent for a moment, the only noise coming from the chewing of the captain and first mate. "Well," Luffy said around mouthfuls of food, "I'm not worried about it. We can handle everything! This sounds like a great adventure!"

"AHH! But Luffy! What if it's an island made of fire! What if there are monsters! Man-eating monsters!" Usopp cried, which also got Chopper scared and wailing along with him.

"Yohohoho, I would be scared to death, but I'm already dead!" Brook joked nervously.

"Shut up, idiots," Zoro said, smacking both Usopp and Brook on the back of their heads. "We'll be fine, especially considering some of the shit we've already been through. You're both fucking dumbasses."

At that Zoro found himself with a foot being firmly planted in his face. "That is no way to speak when in the presence of beautiful ladies, you shitty swordsman!" Sanji yelled.

"What did you call me?!" Zoro shouted, unsheathing his swords.

Nami then stood and hit both of them on the tops of their heads, leaving two nice red bumps, and effectively ending their fight. "You baka! If you're going to fight, then go outside!"

Luffy, rubbing his round and finally full stomach, laughed alongside Franky and Brook. Robin, however, looked thoughtful, "You know, Zoro is right. We're strong. We should be able to handle most anything. It is curious, though. When we left Fishman Island, we were supposed to have three different routes to choose from, according to my research. Maybe we came out of the water in a different place then from what is usually, and so we are only left with one option. I'm going to look into it and see if I have any books that might can explain this."

"That would be helpful, Robin." Nami said, rubbing her temples.

Finally, the galley began to empty when Usopp said, "Let's go! I bet I can beat you all at poker! I won 500 million beri in one night before against some of the best poker players in the world! Of course, I can't tell you my secret…" His voice faded away as he and Chopper left, the latter staring at him with wide eyes, believing every word.

"I think I'll join them. I'm super at poker!" Franky said, doing his pose before he left the room.

"Yohohoho, wait for me!" Brook added. Robin left, following Brook, saying that she needed to check something in the library.

Zoro, who was seated back at the table now with a bottle of saki in his hand, took a pull from the bottle before setting it back down and saying, "how bad do you think this is really going to be?"

"I thought you weren't worried, moss head," Sanji taunted from behind the counter where he was washing the dishes.

"Guys, stop fighting, this is serious," Nami said, exasperated.

"I don't know what you're so worried about Nami, this is going to be fun! Shishishishi," Luffy said, happily.

"Yes, but you're idea of fun involves fighting and danger, so shut it," Nami snapped.

The kitchen erupted into arguing, taunts, and whining as Zoro insulted Sanji, and Luffy insisted that his idea of fun was, indeed, fun. The noise stopped as the door opened and Robin entered, this time with an old and worn looking book.

"I found this back on Sabaody, while I was perusing the book shops. It's an old journal from centuries ago that was found washed up on an island. I thought that your problem with the log pose sounded familiar. In the journal, this ship has the same problem. The thing is, this journal was written some 500 years ago and there isn't much in it. The majority of it is the crew's time in Fishman Island. I bought it, wanting to see if I could find another book about the strange log pose trouble, but I couldn't find anything. The last things in this journal is that the crew landed on the island, and the writer was left on the ship while the crew found supplies or a city. It just ends, as if the writer died soon after landing. I'm sure it must simply be coincidence, but you can't ever be too sure."

"Oh, Robin-chan, you're so smart!" Sanji cried, finishing up with the dishes.

Luffy, somehow, looked even more excited. "This is great! A mysterious book with a mysterious writer on a mysterious island! I'm going to tell the others!" He said as he went shooting out the door. A few second later, Chopper's and Usopp's terrified cries were heard, as well as Brook's and Franky's laughter.

"Stupid captain…," Zoro muttered under his breath, following Luffy out the door.

"Robin, that actually helps a lot! At least we know that there IS an island that we are heading for and it's not underwater or in the sky," she said, relaxing slightly and heading towards the door. "Would you like to go and take a bath? That's where I'm headed."

"Sure," Robin answered, walking by Nami's side, the journal safely tucked under her arm.

"I want to come!" Sanji yelled, chasing after them with blood gushing from his nose, the last one to leave the galley.

Four days later, the crew was just waking up when Usopp, who was on watch duty, started yelling from the crow's nest.

"LAND! Dead ahead!"

The crew rushed out of their rooms and to the bow of the ship, trying to see the island that they were now approaching. It was only a blur in the distance, but it was there.

"We should reach it by noon!" Nami said. She then shouted, "Did you hear that Usopp?" A faint yes was heard in reply. "We might can find a cove or inlet to drop anchor in. The weather should be fairly good, so I suggest that we try to find a city. But we need to remember that we have no idea what is on this island, so don't go wandering off alone or getting lost." At that last statement, she turned and glared at the swordsman.

"I don't get lost, sea witch!" Zoro growled.

"Yeah, sure," Nami rolled her eyes, as Sanji kicked Zoro, starting their thousandth fight.

"Yohohoho, I have goose bumps," Brook laughed. "That is, I would if I had skin. Yohohoho."

"SANJI! We're going to need food! And lots of meat for exploring!" Luffy yelled.

"Nami?" Chopper said, looking up at the woman. "Are there really going to be monsters on this island?" It was clear that somebody had scared him.

"Chopper, don't worry," Robin answered instead, turning Choppers worried gaze from Nami to herself. "We're going to be fine. Anyways if somebody _does_ get hurt, we have you as our wonderful doctor to patch them back up." Robin smiled sweetly.

"Aw, you bastard!" Chopper said, wiggling and clearly happy. "That doesn't make me happy at all!"

"This is going to be SUPER!" Franky exclaimed, striking a pose.

Noon finally came and the crew had found an inlet to drop anchor in. The inlet was actually the mouth of a large and very deep river, but nobody seemed to want to follow it any further inland. A sense of foreboding had fallen over the crew. They had already sail about a quarter of a kilometer on the river without finding any signs of life and they didn't want to get so far to where they couldn't still see the sea.

The landscape was bleak. It was full of rolling hills and little valleys and there were mountains spotted in the distance. It was very plain, with only a few trees dotting here and there, except for a dense forest that could be seen far off in the distance.

"Let's go!" The captain shouted, bento in hand, as he jumped off the side of the ship. Zoro, Sanji, and Franky quickly joined him.

When everyone was collected on the ground, Nami started speaking. "Look, we all need to stick together. Try not to get separated and don't go off on your own. We don't know what we're going to-"

A distant explosion stopped her.

Everyone looked at the direction from which it came from, somewhere in the direction of where the river flowed from.

More explosions followed.

Then, since they were all silent, they could just barely pick up on the screams.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, even if I did kind of leave it on a cliff hanger. I'm going to try and update this story fairly regularly, so don't worry! In the next chapter I'm going to explain what the explosion was and finally piddle with the Attack on Titan characters. Muahaha. Until next time! 3 Kitt**

**(By the way, yes, my username is xkittx831, but my nickname is actually Kitt, just saying. Thanks again, my awesome readers!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys, this might just be the shortest time ever that it has ever taken me to write a chapter. With this story, I have so many ideas and storylines stuck in my head, so I have been making notes like crazy. I spent about 3 hours yesterday organizing all of my notes into a plot haha. But you can pretty much expect a chapter at least every week, unless something comes up. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning: Language, Violence**

Chapter Two

"W-what was that?" Usopp asked, shaking with fear.

Luffy, pushing his hat down securely onto his head, "Let's go." He started walking towards where the noise came from, Zoro and Sanji immediately following.

"You can't be serious!" Nami squealed. "We have no idea what that is! It's dangerous! Don't you hear the…," she swallowed.

"Exactly. That why we have to go. We have to go and help," Zoro turned to say. "We can't just leave those people to whatever it is that is making them scream. We have to help them."

Sanji, rushing over to Nami's side, "Don't worry Nami-swan! I'll protect you!"

Chopper, looking up with wide eyes at the others, "There are people getting hurt. They might need a doctor!"

"We probably should go," Robin said. "The journal didn't tell us much about what was going on with this island. Surely, it will be dangerous, but obviously other people have managed to survive here, even if it might be for only a short while."

"Fine," Nami said, exasperated. "Let's get going. But somebody needs to stay with the ship to take care of it. Brook, Franky, why don't you do that? I have a den den mushi in my bag, so if we need you, you'll know, okay?"

"Super! Don't worry Nami, the Sunny is safe with us," Franky said, making his way back onto the ship.

"Yes, we should be fine. But first, would you be so kind as to show me your panties?" Brook then joined Franky on the ship with a new, red bump showing through his afro.

Luffy, during all of this had continued to walk away, but stopped suddenly at the top of a nearby hill. "Guys! Check this out!" He shouted to the others.

The crew, new excluding Brook and Franky, made their way up the hill to join their captain. As they reached the top, they could see off in the distance what looked like a huge wall. It was old, but well kept. That is, except for the massive hole, much bigger than even what Franky's Coup de Burst could make.

"What the hell happened there?" Zoro asked, breaking the silence.

…

Earlier

…

Eren was excited. He had finally graduated and soon he would be able to join the Survey Corps. He would be able to get out of the damn walls that surrounded the city. He had even seen Hannes again, the first time in five years, and Hannes had made his way up to being captain. He was proud of his friend for that. Mikasa and Armin had also told him of their choices to join the Survey Corps. Granted, Mikasa was probably just worried about him and Armin would be lost without both of them.

He snorted, thinking about all of the times Mikasa had mothered him over the years. _She's too protective,_ he thought.

Eren was surprised when Connie and Thomas had told him of their intentions to join the Survey Corps, as well. He was glad though, that he knew he would have some more of his friends with him.

Things were going well. Looking out over the city from on top of the wall and thinking back, _Five years have passed since then. Mankind is finally regaining its dignity. We can win. Mankind's counter attack begins now!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, lightning struck right outside of Wall Rose. Eren turned around slowly and came face to face with the Colossal Titan, the one who destroyed Wall Maria those five years ago. Before the shock registered and before anybody could do anything, the massive titan kicked the wall, making rubble go flying, as well as the graduates who were stationed on the wall.

Then, Eren's reflexes kicked in. "The hell?!" He shouted, bewildered. Using his 3D Maneuver Gear, he attached himself onto the wall and looked around. Everyone else was also lucky enough to have been able to latch onto the wall. Except… There. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Samuel, knocked out and falling. He was about to swing down to try to save him when he saw Sasha catching him instead.

"That was close," Eren said to himself. As the dust cleared he saw it. "The gate's... broken. Again... The titans will get in again." The shock still hadn't completely worn off. Eren remembered his promise to himself so many years ago. _I'll kill all of them. _"Every… Fucking… One," he whispered.

Regaining his composure, as well as his rage, Eren shouted to the rest of the graduates. "Ready the artillery! Four groups! Prepare for battle!" He then drew his blades as he swung up back to the top of the wall. "The target's right in front of us! It's the Colossal Titan! This is our chance! Don't let it slip away!" His words got the rest of his group moving, scrambling into a formation.

Eren skidded to a stop on the top of the wall, right in front of the Colossal Titan. "Hello there. It's been five years," he muttered, anger flowing off him in waves.

Then he attacked.

…

Armin didn't want to believe it. Those things couldn't have been happening to him. Everything was so messed up. Thomas was eaten. And then Ere-

No. He wasn't going to think about it. He couldn't. He didn't want to face that final reality. But the images just kept pressing.

_Eren, fueled by rage, lunged after the abnormal that had just killed Thomas. Just when he was about to get close to it, another titan launched and tore off his leg in one bite. The rest of the team was getting eaten, too. He could hear their screams. The worst part was when the scream was suddenly cut off._

_There was a face. A massive face. It grew closer and closer. The disgusting beard and that stupid, unchanging semi-smile that almost all titans wore kept Armin captive, unable to budge an inch._

_ '__I should move. I need to move. I need to do something. Anything. Why am I sitting here just staring, letting this thing pick me up?'_

_Finally Armin snapped, but it's too late. He is already in the monster's mouth. Looking up and trying to find a way out, Armin sees the impossible. Eren. He feels himself lifted up and tossed out of the titan's mouth. _

_Armin turns and stares in shock at his long time best friend. Eren says something, but Armin doesn't catch it. "Hurry up! Get ou-"_

Armin wrapped his arms around himself tighter, curling even further into himself. He doesn't know what happened. He couldn't keep the image of that mouth closing on Eren, snapping his arm off like it was nothing. Swallowing and then simply just walking away.

A loud rumbling noise made Armin look up. Another titan was coming his way. This one was maybe about 10 meters and female, an ugly brunette. A little further off he saw a group of graduates, making their way towards him, but they were too far away.

_'__Is that Mikasa?'_

Mikasa was already headed towards the titan that had targeted Armin, before she had even seen Armin himself. As soon as she saw him, curled up into a ball on that roof, not even moving to defend himself, she knew something was wrong. She moved faster, pulling ahead of her group, desperate to get to him, but she knew in the back of her mind that she wouldn't be able to make it in time to even salvage what was left of him.

Armin knew that no one would be able to help him. They could only move but so fast. And he didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

Just when he had given up, a flash of red, went flying past him, into the air. Two arms stretched and grabbed the brown locks of hair pulling the person towards the titan.

"Shishishishi, I shot too far. Oops," the strange person said, somehow laughing. The stranger then paused for a second, seeming to heat up and muttered, "Gear second." He stretched his arm behind him and shouted, "Gomu gomu no… PISTOL!" Throwing his fist forward, into the titan's neck, he completely pulverized the weak spot. The titan fell as the man bounced off of it and onto the roof in front of Armin.

Armin stared as the man who had just saved him with one punch looked him over. The man was wearing simple blue shorts with a red vest, which was opened and showing a massive scar crossing the man's chest. He was also wearing sandals and a ridiculously yellow straw hat covering black hair. Yet the man was the one gazing at Armin confused and squatting, with his elbows on his knees and his head tilted to the side as if trying to figure something out. "Guys!" The man shouted, moving to lean over the roof. "He won't do anything! He might need meat!"

Five more people appeared on the rooftop, along with some kind of pet, either by leaping or stealthily climbing their way up. The pet rushed up to Armin, began prodding him, and then, to Armin's surprise, it began to ask him questions about his health. Armin stayed silent, trying to wrap his head around what was happening around him.

"So." Armin's attention was drawn to a blonde man in a suit, with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cigarette to his lips. "Who're you?"

…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this chapter wasn't really that long, but I thought this was a good ending point, especially considering what I have in mind next for this story. In the next chapter, I'm going to explain what happened to the crew while Armin's and Eren's story was going on. I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to message me or leave a review! I am going to try to have the next chapter out within the end of the week. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry guys. It has taken me a while to finally be able to sit down and work on this chapter. A lot of things came up within the past week or so and I never had time to write. Also, it took me a while to try and figure out how to write this chapter, because my mind is so cluttered with everything else that is going on. Alas, I finally forced time for me to be able to sit and write this, even though it is going to be a lot shorter than what I usually do. I just want to get something posted for you guys to read. Next time, I plan on trying to make it up to you! Anyways, here is the third chapter of The Savior's of Wall Maria. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

"Ar- Armin," he stuttered, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He looked up at the group, from his spot where he was still curled up sitting on the roof. "My name is Armin. Who are you?"

Luffy squatted down in front of Armin again. With an impossibly wide grin, "I'm Luffy. And we're pirates!"

Armin's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Pira-!" he began before a loud yell cut him off effectively, as a black blur of hair slammed into him, hugging him tightly.

"ARMIN!"

"Mikasa?" Looking up, Armin saw that the rest of her group had also arrived behind her and were sizing up the weird looking strangers. He recognized Connie, Ymir, Krista, Annie and others with her.

Connie, ignoring the strangers and his own team, walked over to Armin and Mikasa. His confusion and concern was very plainly spelled out on his face. "What happened? Where's your team?"

At that, Mikasa pulled away from Armin, holding him at arm's length. "Are you okay? I saw that titan coming for you." She then glanced away and over to the strangers, with suspicion in her eyes. "Who are those people?"

Armin looked between the both of them before settling his eyes on his feet. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "They saved me," he mumbled, the tears choking him. "I couldn't do anything and they saved me."

Pulling Armin's head up to look at her, Mikasa asked, "Where's your team? Where's Eren?"

At this point everyone had stopped looking warily at each other, whispering amongst their respective groups, and started to pay attention to the three. They were all wondering how Armin got left alone or behind when he was in one of the better groups of fighters. Even the strange looking newcomers were looking at him, wanting to hear his answer.

Looking around at all the faces that were staring expectantly at him, Armin couldn't take it anymore. "They're dead! All of them." His voice faded out on the last sentence. Screwing his eyes shut to fight off tears, "I'm so sorry Mikasa. He was trying to protect me. It SHOULD have been me. I'm so sorry." He finally broke down and began to cry. Mikasa froze. Rising to her feet there was a new determination, and coldness, to her face, or more noticeably, her eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying? You're the one who actually managed to live," Ymir's voice rang out, coldly.

"Oi! Leave the kid alone!" Ymir looked over to where the stranger's still stood, finding the source of the voice coming from a massive, green haired man.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?! You should be evacuating with the other civilians unless you want to end up dead, as well," Ymir replied, angry to be caught in such a mess and finding the perfect opportunity to vent his frustrations.

"In case you didn't notice," this time a ticked-off, orange haired woman addressing him. "We are _not_ civilians. We were the ones who saved Armin, not you." They could almost feel the electricity coming from her.

"Well then, who the hell are you guys!" Jean shouted angrily at them, confused, tired, and annoyed.

A quiet voice piped up and answered his question. "They're pirates." Turning, Ymir found that the source of the voice was Armin, who was still trying to keep tears from running freely down his face.

"What the hell are pirates?" This time Connie was the one to voice the question on everybody's mind.

"When I was younger, I found an old book that belonged to my father. It had stories of what was beyond the walls and things that happened before the walls even existed. There was a story about people who sailed the seas, searching for treasure, and they were called pirates." Armin said solemnly, and the graduates, including Ymir, turned and looked at the group of seven, mostly awestruck, but also hesitant and skeptical.

Krista spoke, the tremble in her voice audible, "Are you really pirates? Have you really been outside the walls?"

The one in the cut-off jeans and open red vest answered her. "Of course, we've been outside the walls! We only just landed on this island this afternoon!"

"What!" A few of the graduates exclaimed in unison.

"Shishishishi. We're the Strawhat pirates. This is my crew. I'm Luffy!" The guy said, his grin stretching across his entire face. "There are actually nine of us, but Brook and Franky are watching the Sunny."

"You're actually the captain?" Connie said in disbelief. Muttering under his breath he added, "Who the hell in their right mind would make this guy their captain?"

This time, the green haired man spoke up again, not quite as angry sounding this time. "Yes, he's our captain," he stated gruffly. "I'm Zoro and I'm his swordsman." He ended his introduction by motioning to three swords that were resting at his waist.

Following Luffy's and Zoro's lead, the other Strawhats began introducing themselves as well.

"I'm Nami, the navigator," the redhead woman, while twirling a strange pole thing between her fingers.

"Sanji, cook," the blond man, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"My name is Robin. I'm a historian," the black haired beauty, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am the fearless Usopp! Brave adventurer of the sea and sniper extraordinaire!" said the man that had an extremely long nose with unneeded finesse.

"And I'm Chopper! I'm the doctor!" the small animal exclaimed excitedly, shocking the graduates.

"And you're… pirates…" Connie said tentatively, still not quite believing.

"Yosh." Luffy said, nodding. "Except our shipwright, Franky, and musician, Brook, are taking care of Sunny, that's all of us. Who are you guys?"

"That doesn't matter right now," said Reiner. "We need to move. If we stay here too long we will attract titans. Can you guys help us or not?"

Before the pirates could answer, Connie asked a question that made everyone freeze. "Where's Mikasa?"

**Mikasa**

Mikasa didn't believe it. Her blood was boiling. She had failed to protect her adopted brother from the monsters called Titans. She had to do something. The others were stalling. They were standing on top of a rooftop exchanging names as if they were children and this was a game while the monsters were still out there.

Without anyone noticing, she left them. Her goal was simple. She was going to kill as many titans as she could and she was going to kill any titan that dared to let her see it. She was going to get to the supply building and restock and help those trapped inside. She didn't care about her own welfare. She needed to avenge her brother, she knew that this was not a time to be emotional. It was a time to act. If the other's wanted to be foolish, that was their problem.

She had gone about half a kilometer away from the others when she finally ran into her first titan. With its back to her, she easily sliced through it neck, not even waiting to see it fall to the ground before she left, searching for her next victim.

Time was irrelevant to her, as she mechanically cut down titans that were in her way. It could have been minutes or hours, she didn't care. She was far beyond caring. Faintly she heard yelling coming from somewhere nearby, but that didn't fully register because at the moment she saw a deviant titan running straight towards the source of the commotion.

Acting quickly, she attached to the titans shoulder, pulling her through the air towards it, sliced the back of its neck, and hopped down. It was then that she notice the crowd of people at the wall trying to get through.

_'__What the hell. Don't they know they could die out here?! They need to GO,' _she thought frantically. She scanned the crowd, her eyes landing on a merchant whose cart was blocking the pathway, trapping all of the people outside of the safe of the wall.

"Finally! You can help us. My cart has gotten stuck. If you could hold off any tita-!" his voice cut off with a squeak as Mikasa's cold blade touched his throat, silencing him as well as the other onlookers.

"Move your cart. Now." She said with a deadly glare. The man swallowed, weighing his options. Seeing him trying to worm his way out of it, Mikasa added, "It can either be moved now, while your head is still on your shoulders, or later."

The coldness in her voice was almost tangible. Finally the man made a motion with his hand, and had the cart pulled away from the path. The very grateful civilians thanked Mikasa and hurried through.

Not waiting to see the people through safely, Mikasa left, propelling herself towards the supply building.

Suddenly, she felt herself falling. Right before she hit the ground, she knew she was doomed. She was out of gas.

Mikasa hit the ground tumbling, a mess of arms and legs. When she finally slid to a halt, slamming against a wall, she pulled herself up to lean against it.

Mikasa was tired.

Most of her blades had already been ruined and she was out of gas and now helpless. She knew that she needed to run. She needed to keep moving if she wanted to survive. But the truth was… she didn't care about surviving anymore. Her world had already come crashing down around her.

Gazing up towards the sky, she heard footsteps. Giant and terrible footfalls coming closer to her, carrying her now demise.

When she sighed, those who didn't know her would think that it was in contentment, when in reality, it was in acceptance of her fate.

**A/N: Yes I know I twisted the story some (not much if you ask me, haha). Also, I'm not the type of person who is going to ask for people to rate and review, but for those who have, here's a huge shout-out to you! You keep me going and give me a good reason to continue this story! Thank you for your compliments and suggestions, they are all much appreciated! And seeing as it's only me working on this, don't be put off by grammatical mistakes; I may proofread, but I don't catch them all, and I'm sorry. For all my readers: Thanks so much for your support! You guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning: Language, Violence**

Chapter Four

**Mikasa**

As the Titan turned the corner, it inevitably saw Mikasa, slumped against the wall. She knew she was going to die but she didn't care. The titan came for her, its footsteps echoing down the street and tauntingly slow.

_Its playing with me, _she thought. _This game they have of killing humans must be great fun for them. Maybe it will be disappointed that its prey doesn't want to play._

Despite her thoughts, she found herself standing to face the titan. When a huge fist came down at her, she tensed for it, braced for impact. As she slammed against the wall, she thought, _What the hell! I wasn't going to fight it! _But yet again, she found that she was picking herself back up for another hit, with blood flowing from her face and from some other minor wounds along her body.

This time when she crashed into the wall, she heard an unearthly scream from nearby. It was loud, deep, and bone-rattling. It took her a moment to turn her face towards the direction of the sound, her body not quite responding. What she saw stunned her. Another titan, but this one was so much different. He, because it was definitely masculine, was muscled and trimmed. He was missing the skin around his lips, thereby giving him a hellish, grinning look. His hair was long, black, and flowing over his massive shoulders. And his eyes, those were the most disturbing. The titan's eyes were so green that they seemed to be glowing.

Mikasa couldn't help but stare as the muscled titan ran past her, charging into the titan that had hurt her. The muscled one didn't even so much as give her a second glance.

It was in those minutes that hell ascended. The scream that the muscled titan gave obviously didn't go ignored, because it was then that a deviant titan appeared from over the rooftops and landed on the muscled one's back while he was still tearing apart Mikasa's attacker.

It was an unfair fight, and it was becoming even more unfair as it went on for more titans appeared to challenge Mikasa's savior.

Mikasa still couldn't move much from her position against the wall, but she knew that she needed to use the distraction to get away. For some reason, the muscled titan had saved her and she wasn't going to waste it.

Using the wall to brace herself, she managed to make her way to her feet. She gasped in pain as she felt something in her side being pinched and pulled. Grasping her side, she felt blood oozing from between her fingers, as she leaned against the wall on her other arm.

_To hell with giving up. What was I thinking? _She grunted, pulling herself along the edge of the wall to find somewhere safer. _I can't do that to Armin. He still needs me. And I made a promise to Eren. I promised to fight. _Tears welled in her eyes at the memory, but she would not allow herself to cry.

Walls crumbled around her from where the titans were fighting. From where she stood, she could just manage to count four titans, not including the muscled one, fighting in front of her. Still gripping her side, she looked around trying to find an escape route, but with the rubble that was flying everywhere there was no safe way to run. What she did see, however, was that on the building across the street the door had been broken off.

_If I can get over there and make my way to the roof, I might be able to spot my team,_ she thought. Holding her side with both hands, she looked towards the titans that were still brawling, though now with one less seeing as one of the titans had somehow gotten its head and neck stomped in, and she bolted towards the doorway.

Stumbling her way past the threshold, she looked into the room. It was dark and cluttered. Whoever was in there before her seemed to have taken what they could and ran. The room was decently clean, considering the circumstances. Mikasa walked over to what must have been the kitchen table and tore a long strip of fabric from the table cloth. Lifting her shirt, she doubled the fabric and wrapped it around her waist twice before tying it off on the opposite side of her wound. Satisfied, she started looking around for a stairway.

**The Strawhats**

The Strawhat pirates weren't quite sure what to think about all of the strange looks coming their way from the, as Zoro eloquently labeled them, 'Military Brats'. They had been roped into helping the brats search for Mikasa, mostly because Luffy had decided the Armin was a friend and they need to help him.

So they found themselves leaping, stretching, and running across rooftops next to the graduates who were propelling themselves along beside them. Any titan that they came across, the Strawhats easily took care of, much to the awe of the others.

"We need to get to the supply building!" Yelled Armin, who was finally snapped out of his shock about Eren when he realized Mikasa was in danger. "Mikasa probably headed that way because that's where the most Titans are."

"Yosh! Which way?" Luffy replied.

Pointing towards the West, Connie said, "It's that way, but we also need to get inside; we're all running out of gas and we need new blades."

Robin, making another bridge out of hands between two buildings for her, Nami, and Usopp to run across, asked, "Doesn't the river that we docked in run into the city? We should probably get Brook and Franky here. They would be able to help as well, plus the Sunny could shelter anyone who is wounded or who haven't made their way past the next wall."

"That's a great idea, Robin! I still have the den den mushi to call Franky, so we'll split up. You guys go with the Armin to find his friend, I, Chopper, and Usopp will call and meet Franky somewhere on the river," Nami called, following a heavy point Chopper and dragging a very scared and can't-separate-from-the-strong-guys-with-weapons-itis ridden Usopp away.

A few minutes after Nami's group had split off, Reiner spotted Mikasa. She was standing on a rooftop, a few buildings over watching a group of titans. "Guys! There she is!"

The rest of the group then saw her as well and followed Reiner, Connie, and Armin, who had pulled ahead. Bertolt, Sasha, and the Strawhats following close behind with Ymir, Krista, Jean, Marco, and Annie bringing up the rear.

When they finally made it to her, Armin ran up to her, immediately wrapping his arms around her midsection an noticed the cuts and bruises all over her. "Mikasa! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Mikasa replied, still staring down at the titans battling it out below, but also wrapping an arm around Armin, trying to comfort him.

"What the hell is that?" Connie said as he came to her side. By this point all of the others had noticed the fighting titans as well.

"I don't really know. But that rogue, muscled one is fighting them. He didn't even care about me and instead went for another titan's throat," Mikasa explained. The rogue titan was, at this point, under a lot of pressure. It had attracted more titans and was fighting what was obviously more than it could handle.

"Well. Let's help it." Zoro leapt down from the roof to the ground, slicing the head off one of the titans on his way.

"Oi! Shitty Show-off Marimo!" Sanji also jumped, landing on the neck of one of the bigger titans and with a swift and precise kick, he crushed the vulnerable area of its neck.

"Yosh! Let's go!" The captain yelled, shooting himself forward into the middle of the fight with fists and feet flying.

The remaining Strawhat, calm as ever, simply crossed her arms in front of her, aware of the curious glances from the graduates who were wondering what crazy ability she was going to show. When a giant pair of legs sprouted from the ground, kicking and crushing the unlucky titans, all of the vanguard jumped back in surprise.

"Woah! What the fuck is that!" Jean cussed, looking with wide eyes between the woman in front of him and the giant legs kicking at the titans.

"I ate a devil fruit. Like our captain, doctor, and musician," She explained coolly.

"And just what the hell is a devil fruit?" Connie didn't know whether to think of Robin's abilities as cool or terrifying.

By this point the Strawhats were finished killing all of the titans except for the rogue, muscled one, and Luffy shot himself back onto the roof and landed in front of Connie, in a crouch, holding his hat on his head. "You don't know what a devil fruit is?"

"Guys! We're supposed to get in the supply building right? Well I have an idea that would distract the titans that are crawling all over it. But we need to get that rogue one back." Armin interrupted as Luffy was about to try and explain what a devil fruit was (albeit poorly). The rogue titan had started wandering off in search of new victims.

Armin's comment immediately piqued everyone's interest. While he explained his plan, Zoro and Mikasa kept watch for any titans that were wandering too close to their group. After many interruptions from a certain pirate captain, everyone had an idea about how the plan would work. Mikasa (using Armin's gas and blades), Annie, Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji were going to use other titans as bait to lure the rogue, muscled one to the supply building. If things went right then the rogue would engage in fighting the titans that were surrounding the building. Robin, Armin (who as going to run along behind Robin, seeing as she could make bridges with her limbs), Connie, Jean, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Bertolt, Marco, and Reiner were going to break into the building, using Robin's ability so that they wouldn't run into any unexpected titans. They were going to try and find whoever was trapped in the building and get them out. Then Robin, Ymir, Krista and Bertolt, were going to take any injured to the river where the Sunny should arrive and find Nami, Chopper, and Usopp. Connie, Armin, Jean, and Sasha were going to get supplies and grab enough for the others, as well. When everyone understood what they were supposed to do, they took off.

Mikasa, Luffy, Annie, Zoro, and Sanji hurriedly made their way towards the rogue titan, who was meandering away from where they wanted him to be. As they neared him they saw a five meter class start running towards their group. With a burst of speed, Zoro raced ahead of the others, and sliced the titan in half across its stomach. Disgustingly, Zoro picked up the top half of the still writhing titan by its back, shocking the two graduates with his strength. "Oi," he said with a smirk, "You said you wanted bait."

"You're disgusting, shit swordsman," Sanji spat, which caused the swordman in question to hurl the titan half at him, which he dodged with a powerful kick, sending it towards Luffy and the two others.

Luffy easily bounced the titan away from him by ballooning his stomach out, sending it back at Zoro. "Shishishishishi! This is fun!" He exclaimed.

Mikasa and Annie stared at the three dumbstruck. The three of them were tossing the top half of the titan between themselves, with the titan howling in rage and unable to heal itself from the constant kicks, punches, and cuts being made to it. "At least it's working," Annie said to Mikasa, pointing out the rogue titan who had noticed the 'bait' being thrown around and was making their way towards them.

"Hey! Keep tossing it, but start making your way towards the supply building! Follow us!" Mikasa yelled at the three, two of whom were yelling in anger and had insults flying, along with half a titan, while the captain laughed in glee thinking that it was all great fun. They barely glanced up at Mikasa, but they started following her and Annie anyways, tossing the bait between them as they ran along like some messed up version of hot potato. The rogue titan was playing right into their plan and following them.

**A/N I realized that I had never really clarified who was part of the graduates here, so I made sure to make it clear. I know I might have mixed up some of the groups or whatever, and that it might not go with the actual story, but this is my story and these are the people there, so deal with it haha. Also, just so you know… as things start heating up, I want to try and make it more realistic (yeah yeah, I know, devil fruits and titans are not real, blehh) so expect some injuries and possibly deaths, and please don't hate me for it!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they motivate me so much! And any complaints, comments, or recommendations are always welcome. I try to respond to my reviews, but sometimes, I can't, and I'm sorry. And again, I am working as both author and beta, so I might not catch all of my grammatical errors. Sorry! As always, you people are awesome! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. One Piece and all of its characters belong to the amazing Eiichiro Oda. Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) and all of its characters belong to the spectacular Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning: Language, Violence**

Chapter Five

**On the Thousand Sunny**

Brook, who was softly playing his violin on board the deck of the Sunny, looked up when he heard someone calling him from on land. Franky had managed to move the ship closer inland, where the giant wall was, but stopped because there was a massive gate blocking the ship's entrance across the border. The voice were coming from three very familiar looking figures, who were running to the ship.

"Brook! Get Franky! We need to move the ship!" Nami yelled from down below.

Brook set aside his instrument and rose to his feet. Before he had the chance to go anywhere, Franky's head popped up over the side of the crow's nest, where he was keeping watch. "Don't worry, Brook, I heard her. I'm coming down."

At this point Nami, Chopper, and Usopp had boarded the Sunny and joined Franky on the deck of the ship. "We need to move the ship past the gate there," Nami started explaining, pointing to said gate. "Our captain has made some friends and they need our help. I have a feeling that this island is very secluded from the rest of the world… so if they are stunned by you two, don't feel bad."

"How do you suggest we get through the gate?" Brook asked.

"We're going to have to blast it open," Chopper replied. "It shouldn't be too hard to make a hole big enough for the ship to get through, but we once we get through we're going to need to be ready for attacks. Titans are everywhere!"

Brook and Franky exchanged a confused look. "What's a Titan?" Franky questioned.

"What! You haven't ran into any of those monsters! I knew I should have stayed on the ship!" Usopp cried, with Chopper nodding in agreement.

Nami glared at the sharpshooter before turning back to the two confused men. "Hmm. I guess it doesn kind of make sense that you two wouldn't have seen any. Titans are these giant monster that infest this island and that kill and eat humans. They are basically indestructible, except for this one spot on the back of their neck. But seeing as neither of you are really completely human… I guess they ignored you."

Neither Franky or Brook really knew what to say to this new information. What Nami told them had really raised more questions than answers. Figuring that they would find out more later, Franky asked, "So are we going to blow up this gate or what?" He started moving towards the front of the ship, to ready the cannon.

"Alright!" Nami ordered. "Since Franky's covering the cannon, Ussop, take the helm. Chopper, Brook, man the sails! When we get closer to the gate, we need to raise them, so that we can fit through the hole Franky is going to make, and so we don't get blown to the side, but then you will need to lower them again."

At this, the crew jumped into action, going to their various stations. The Sunny started moving forward closer to the gate after Nami pulled the lever that raised the anchor. As the ship sailed closer and closer to the gate, Nami called out, "Are you ready, Franky?" As she heard an affirmative answer she called out, "Alright then… Wait for it! … Now Franky!"

The blast from the cannon shook throughout the ship, which was now only about 100 feet from where the wall was. Dust, rubble, and wooden splinters clouded the air, making it hard for the crew to see. As the dust cleared, Franky appeared back on the deck with Nami, Chopper and Brook. "That was Super!" he exclaimed.

"Okay guys! Get ready! We need to gather enough momentum to get through the gate," Nami shouted, peering over the rail to figure out their position. Nami could just barely see the hole in the gate that the ship was getting dangerously close to. Muttering softly, "Wait…. wait… not yet… Now! Raise the sails!"

Chopper and Brook scrambled to close the sails, with Franky helping them. They managed to raise them with seconds to spare as the ship began to enter the small tunnel left by blasting apart the thick gate. The gate was about 8 meters thick and so the ship was now traveling through a small tunnel made of splinters and wood. As the ship eased its way into the hole, everyone on board held their breath, hoping that they made it through with no problems. A collective sigh of relief was heard as the stern finally met daylight past the gate.

As the sails were unfurled again, Nami called out, "Alright, now all we need to do is sail further inland and find a place to drop anchor."

"Then what, Nami-san?" Brook asked.

"Then we wait. Someone should keep an eye out for anyone or anything that might approach the ship," Nami answered.

"Yohohohoho! I would 'keep an eye out', as you put it, but I don't have eyes!"

A solid smack resounded across the ship.

**Inside the Walls**

"Don't call me a marimo, you damn ero-cook!"

"I can call you whatever the hell I want, you shit swordsman!"

"Shishishishishi"

Mikasa glanced over at Annie, who seemingly shared her thoughts on the three pirates. The three Strawhats were following Annie and Mikasa, who were clearing a path for them towards the supply building by cutting down any titan that wandered too close. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy continued to toss, kick, and hit the wailing titan between them, which in turn had the strange rogue titan following them.

During this time, the relationships between the three pirates became apparent to Mikasa and Annie. _Even though they say such things to each other, and that Zoro guy and Sanji guy seem to hate each other, there is a strong trust between them, _Mikasa thought to herself. _Luffy seems to be the one who holds them together, even if he is an idiot, _Annie thought similarly.

The group of five was now getting quite close to where the supply building was. In the distance they could hear the titans who were surrounding the building, as well as a few screams from some unlucky souls.

"Oi! How much farther until we get there?" Zoro yelled after launching the half- titan at Luffy.

"We're not far from it. The supply building is just up ahead, past the next block!" Mikasa yelled back, propelling herself through the air alongside Annie, effortlessly.

The muscled titan roared from behind them. Annie glanced back to see that the rogue had stopped chasing them and had finally seen the titans that were all over the supply building. With another booming roar, the strange titan started running at its soon-to-be-victims, causing Annie, Mikasa, and the pirates to dive, propel, or launch themselves out of the way.

"Hey! It worked!" shouted the captain, victoriously.

"Of course it worked, you idiot," the cook said back, annoyed, pulling a cigarette and a match out from his shirt pocket.

Annie glanced at the others and said, "Now we need to go and find the others. They're going to need our help getting supplies. But you can go ahead and kill that thing."

Zoro looked down at the top half of the titan, who was now writhing on the ground trying to regenerate its bottom half. "No problem," he said before cleanly slicing it's head off of its shoulders, causing it to stir no more.

**Armin**

Armin and his group had made it to a rooftop next to the supply building a few minutes ahead of Luffy, Mikasa, and their group. Looking at the supply building he counted at least fifteen titans surrounding the building- six of those being ten meter class. Despite this, their group was safe for the moment, seeing as the roof they were standing on was at least 100 meters away and the titans were busy trying to get inside of the supply building, and not paying them any mind.

Robin made her way to stand next to Armin, who was nervously fidgeting with his jacket. "You shouldn't worry. Everything is going to be fine," she said, looking at Armin, who glanced up to catch her eyes. "Nami should have made it to the ship by now, and they may even be docked and waiting for us," she said with a small smile.

"How can you be so sure? This is a really dangerous plan, I should know I came up with it," Armin choked out. "I've already seen enough of my friends die today, I don't know what I would do if even more did because of my stupid idea."

Robin looked at Armin again with concern, before raising her head and smiling distantly, as if remembering a happier time in her past, "It will be fine. You just have to keep laughing, even if things take a turn for the worse."

Armin glanced at Robin, forced a smile, and thought, _She's right. I still have Mikasa. And everyone here is looking to me to help lead them with my plan. I need to stay strong. Eren wouldn't want me to be sad for him._

The scream of a titan brought him out of his thoughts. Glancing over to the rest of his group, he saw Sasha and Connie looking down into the streets below them.

"It looks like they managed to get the rogue one here," Connie said impressed.

The titan then started to charge towards the supply building, the top of its head clearly visible since it was about a meter taller than the building that they were standing on.

"Well, damn," Jean commented, when he saw that the rogue had started to pummel the other titans around the building.

"Hey! Guys! Up here!" Sasha leaned over the side of the roof, waving to the group down below. Seconds later, five more people appeared on the rooftop and everybody joined Armin and Robin who were watching the rogue titan fight off the others.

"Now how the hell are we supposed to get inside?" Ymir said. She was standing next to Krista who was also wondering the same thing.

"That's easy!" shouted Luffy. Luffy pressed his hat down onto his head before stretching his arms behind him. Suddenly, he shot his arms out ahead of him, grabbing onto a window, with his arms stretched across the street. "Gomu gomu no…," he muttered before he shot himself forward towards the building. "Rocket!"

Luffy rocketed himself towards the building, crashing into one of the windows, breaking it and falling inside.

"That idiot!" yelled Sanji, before an arm wrapped around him and Zoro, crushing them together, while another arm wrapped around Robin and Armin, pullin all four of them towards the building.

"I'm going to kill you, you dumbass!" shouted Zoro, as he and Sanji were gracelessly pulled and thrown into the building. Robin made a net of arms to catch herself and Armin, saving them from crashing to the ground like the cook and the swordsman.

Seconds later, the rest of their group crashed through the windows as well. Marco looked at Luffy warily, "I don't think I will ever get used to that stretching thing you do." Laughter from the captain was his only reply.

"Now what?" asked Bertolt, looking around the room where they all found themselves in. It looked like it once was some kind of work room, except now the tables were all turned over and there was rubble and blood everywhere. The blood disturbed a few of their group, seeing as there were no bodies to go with it.

"Wh-who are you people?" Everyone looked around until they found a small group in uniforms hiding behind some of the desks. The speaker appeared to be a young girl, someone who had probably just graduated from the academy. There were about five others with her, huddled together.

"Are you guys alright?" Robin asked, leaning over the side of the overturned table.

"Yeah, mostly." This reply came from a gruff looking man, across from the woman who originally spoke.

"We need to get them to your ship, then Chopper can check them," Mikasa said, turning to Robin. "But first, let's see if we can find any others here." Then, turning back to the small group, who were still huddled behind the desks, "If any of you can fight, I ask you to help us."

The group just looked at her in fear and shook their heads. "We can't win. There's no point. We're all going to die anyways," Said a man sitting next to the young girl. He started getting to his feet. "You are delusional if you think you can live through this!"

"No! You're wrong!" Everyone turned to Armin, shocked. Armin was angry. They had come this far and he was not going to let one man's negativity stop them. "If you don't even want to fight for your life anymore, then leave! We aren't forcing you to be here! We are trying to help! Like you should be! All of you! When you put on that uniform, it meant that you would help and protect! That you wouldn't cower in fear when things got tough!" Finding the hypocrisy in his words, he stopped. "What about those people who have already died," he said, this time softer. "They died trying to protect us. Don't waste their lives."

"No," the man said. "There isn't any use anymore." He had a glazed look in his eye. He sighed, before pulling out a pistol, and looking at it. Everyone in the room stared at him, wondering what he was planning on doing, before he place the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Blood and brain matter splattered the wall behind him. The young girl screamed. Everyone stared at his body in shock, as it fell forward on top of the table. Blood trickled from the fatal wound on his head and from his mouth.

Zoro was the first to pull himself out of it and he approached the man's body. "It's better we get moving now," he said before lifting the body and casting it aside and against the wall. He then turned back to the girl, and reached his hand out to her, "Come on. We'll get you guys somewhere safe."

Luffy looked at the group, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. "Zoro. You, Robin, and whoever else that wants to go, go to the Sunny. Take them with you," he stated, gesturing to the scared group who were looking at him with wide eyes.

Armin looked at his friends. "Who will help us get supplies from below?"

At that, the people in the room split in two. Robin, Zoro, Ymir, Krista, and Bertolt were going to take the people they found to the Sunny and to Chopper. Luffy, Sanji, Annie, Mikasa, Connie, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Marco, and Reiner were going to fight their way into the supply room, find whoever else was left in the building, and meet the other at the ship. They would then all sail to the next wall, and to safety.

As Robin's group left, the historian paused and glanced back into the room at the others.

"Good luck." And she was gone.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry guys! I had some massive writers block with this chapter. I didn't mean for me to take so long to get out. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reads my story and reviews, or favorites, follows, or whatever. It makes me so glad that there are people out there enjoying it! You guys are my favorite people! If you have suggestions, comments, questions, or anything of the sort, feel free to leave a review and I will reply back. You guys are awesome!**

**I would also love to thank my amazing beta, Bluedog96, for putting up with me while I write this story.**

**By the way, if you found the spot where I hinted to Robin's past… hehe yes I meant to try and hit you where it hurts. Keep laughing!**


End file.
